Electronic circuits are designed using increasingly smaller design features to attain increased integration and reduced power consumption. An example of such electronic circuits includes digitally controlled oscillators that are formed using logic circuitry used to control, for example, analog components formed on increasingly integrated circuits. Oftentimes, applications require cost-effective solutions to meet design parameters such as minimized layout area and power consumption in addition to meeting application-specific requirements such as frequency ranges and stability. As the design features of integrated circuits are increasingly made smaller, the increased integration of the electronic circuits increasingly requires using oscillators that are able to meet and exceed increasingly strict standards.